Puella Magi Lyrical
by Euiko Tsukemo
Summary: What would happen if Nanoha was a Puella Magi before she met Yunno? What if only after the book of darkness event she didn't realize the horrors of becoming a Puella Magi? Will she still live or will she succumb to her despair? I hope you like this story the first chapter its just a preview to see if the next chapters are worth putting up.
1. Chapter 1

**Um well this is my first story and I'm not sure if it will turn out right because I am also new to . The reason I will be posting this story online and not in my notebook is because I also want to honor the brave people out there who post there fanfictions without any regard of what others may think. Now let the story of Puella Magi Lyrical ,Hajime ^0^**

"Why won't okaa- chan let me help, having to be up here while Miyuki stays with otou-chan, and Kyouya helps in Midori-ya downstairs. It's so lonely being by myself why can't I do anything to help?"

"Why don't you make a contract with me, I can help you, you know. By making a contract with me I can help find a way for you to help your family, all you have to do is make a contract with me by making a wish"  
^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)

"That should be the last witch tonight"

"Was that little ferret like Kyuubey"

^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)

"Is she another puella magi like me? It would be nice to have some help but this is the price have to pay for my wish."

^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)

"I wish that…"

"Very well, now grab that glowing ball. In exchange for your wish being granted you will have to fight witches."

^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:):)

"Witches used to be paella magi…. Like me? Kyuubey how could you condemn us like this. Either way no matter how long puella magis live, they just end up being killed off by their own despair, all for your little plan.

"Fate-chan, you couldn't possibly be friends with a soulless body like me. I'm just a walking corpse slowly deteriorating, later I'll end up killing innocent people due to my despair."

"No matter what happens I'll never regret my wish, even if it led me to my doom. I just wish we had more time."

^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)

"_For every amount of hope being put in to a wish, an equal amount of despair comes back."_

_^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)^_^:)_

Well I hope you like this little preview for this story that is currently in adding my mind. Depending on the results for this I might continue, you'll find out who were in saying those quotes but for my magical girl lyrical nanoha fans, you can probable tell, right. ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

Well here I am I might not be able to update as soon as many may like but I assure you I will update benchmarks or not. ^0^

Thank you the justice and death for reviewing on my first story, it means a lot to me. Now let Puebla Magi Lyrical, Hajime!

"Hah, hah, I think that's the last witch for the day ne kyuubey?" asked a little girl with auburn hair in pigtails. Now there is nothing wrong with a little girl with hair in pigtails, if it wasn't the middle of the night and she was talking to seemingly nothing. What was else were her clothes, you probably wouldn't see it anywhere except in magical girl anime. Er clothes were in a normal school uniform dress of white and blue, she had pink wrist guards and a giant red ribbon, in the middle of the ribbon was a bright pink jewel with splotches of dark purple.

"Good job, Nanoha, you have seemed to get used to fighting witches." Said a white cat with a giant white fluffy tail, red oval on its back, and these glowing red eyes.

"Of course, Kyuubey. I have been doing this for years, I have even gotten used to my new sleep schedule, but I need to go home I have school tomorrow." Said the now dubbed Nanoha.

As Nanoha walked home, she couldn't shake off the feeling of eyes staring at her back, but just brushed it off. She eventually got to her modest two story home and climbed up the vine to get to her window which was open. Before she climbed into bed, she took something out of her pocket, a type of pink egg shaped jewel with elaborate gold decorations. As per her usual tradition since getting it, she gave it a chaste kiss, have it become a ring with pink jewels, slipped it on her finger and went to sleep.

What she didn't notice was that her door was slightly crooked with a pair of eyes staring at her as she slept. The person gave a soft sigh and closed the door.

" so that's what she has been up to, it's a bit too dangerous for a girl her age, but I'll just continue watching her." Is what the mysterious person said before going off to bed.

The sun has now risen, let's see what is happening with our little heroine. Nanoha's little pink phone plays a little jpop tune as the time for her to wake up arises. The little bundle on the blankets shift and wiggle before it eventually hits the little pink phone, the phone falls but doesn't break, it just continues to play the tune until a little petite hand reaches out and stops it. She lifts her little head to take a look at the time before eventually leaving her warm bed and getting ready for school. He dresses in a little dress like school uniform not unlike the clothes she was wearing last night. Her auburn hair is put up into little pigtails with a fluffy white ribbon in each hair.

"What a weird dream." She mutters to herself, talking about the little dream where she dreamt about a boy her age fighting a blob before getting defeated and turning into a ferret.

"I'm sure he must be magical I mean he had a magical circle, but I thought there were only magical girls like Kyuubey said?" Nanoha muttered again as she walked down to help her mom set the table like usual.

Her mom was Momoko Takamachi, beautiful woman with long auburn hair a bit brighter than Nanoha's. Her cooking was delicious as the chef for the Midori-ya. Nanoha's father was Shiro Takahashi, he had black hair with the end reaching the back of his neck. He is a coach for a local soccer team, often bringing them over to the Midori-ya to get together or celebrate a victory. She has two siblings, one boy one girl, both older than her. Her oldest sibling was her brother, Kyouya Takahashi, a replicator their father and budding kendo master, he often helped teach Miyuki, her sister, how to do kendo. Miyuki Takamachi, was her sister, she also had black hair done in a long braid behind her held together by a big yellow ribbon. She also had round glasses perched on her nose.

On her way around the dinner table, Nanoha once again felt eyes on her back, but when she turned around she saw no one staring at her. She brushed it off as her imagination, but she remained cautious.

Once Nanoha was done with breakfast she hurriedly made her way on to the school bus taking a seat next to her two best friends, Arias Bannings and Suzuki Tsukimura. Arisa had long dirty blonde hair and Suzuka had beautiful royal purple hair.

"Ohayo, Nanoha." Said the two girls as they scooted over to give Nanoha a seat between them. They chatted excitedly as the bus went over the stops before dropping them all off at school.

School quickly passed by with Nanoha, Arise, and Suzuki went to walk to their cram school. Arisa quickly went to show them a short cut through the forest, but not without yelling at a dog that kept barking at her.

Nanoha quickly noticed that the forest path reminded her of the one in her dream, she dismissed the thought but then she heard a voice. The voice called out to her, and she hurriedly ran down the direction she thought she heard the voice from, whilst ignoring Arisa's voice asking her where she was going. She quickly ran into a clearing where she heard the voice, and stopped and stared, thinking it was weird and impossible.

And scene. I hope you like this one since I tried really hard on it. I tried to make it longer as well, I hope you noticed that. ^_~ I might also put up a poll and whether it was Miyuki or Kyouya who found out her little Puella secret. Sorry I didn't include any witch frights, I might make one soon I don't know, because I'm really bad at fight scenes. You can't really blame me I am only thirteen.


End file.
